


Distracting

by chaos_monkey



Series: In another life [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Fantasizing, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Xeno, Xenophilia, but they're not really the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Thrawn finds himself thinking about Nightswan even more than usual after their... unexpectedly intimate encounter.
Relationships: Nevil Cygni | Nightswan/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: In another life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176167
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Distracting

Thrawn couldn’t stop thinking about Nightswan. 

That was, admittedly, not an entirely _novel_ state of affairs— he’d spent years watching for signs of the rebel leader’s influence in each and every report that crossed his desk; spent years pitting wits against the man time and time again, both subtly and overtly. No, he was accustomed to having Nightswan on his mind almost constantly. It was the _way_ he kept thinking about Nightswan that was new. 

It was _distracting._

…But not unpleasant. 

Lying in the near-dark of his bedroom aboard the _Chimaera,_ Thrawn let his mind wander back to the cabin where he and Nightswan had been stranded together. A touch of heat rose in his face and his hand drifted downwards as images and remembered sensations flickered through his mind— awakening to Nightswan sliding inside him, the rebel’s expression a perfect mix of mingled shock and desire; Nightswan’s touch, tentative to begin but growing rapidly more confident as he teased Thrawn’s _es’cah_ out one by one with a look of rapt fascination, pride, and _burning,_ intense lust; and the taste and feel of Nightswan’s arousal throbbing hot and _hard_ in his mouth as Thrawn worked him to completion. 

Thrawn’s _es’cah_ were already beginning to stir inside him, and he trailed his fingertips over his spreading slit with a quiet huff of breath that wasn’t quite a moan. Pushing the covers off and baring his skin to the air, he rubbed himself harder, closing his eyes and imagining it was Nightswan’s hand instead of his own. In his mind’s eye, Nightswan climbed on top of him without stopping, mouth trailing a line of nips and kisses down his neck and chest; perhaps even daring to dip lower still, to lick and tease over his emerging _es’cah—_ Thrawn groaned low in his chest at the thought, feeling himself swell suddenly faster under his hand in a _throb_ of heat. 

He could picture it perfectly: Nightswan’s eyes dancing as he shot a _heated_ grin upwards, pleased with the response he’d earned— unaware he had done something considered almost _deviant_ among Chiss— before he would surge back upwards to straddle Thrawn’s hips, covering his mouth in a wet, hungry kiss; that incredibly stiff human cock rutting against Thrawn until he was fully everted, open and wanting and ready— and then Nightswan would reach down, gripping himself firmly and _pushing_ in, pushing through Thrawn’s twining _es’cah_ to penetrate him with a low moan. 

Thrawn quivered, breath hitching in a soft gasp as he pushed three fingers inside his own slick heat— the best approximation he could manage of the sensation of Nightswan sliding into him. His _es’cah_ were already coiled around his other hand, pulsing eagerly along with the need swelling in his core. 

And then… 

And then, Nightswan would pull back and _thrust_ in again, filling him with that strangely _solid_ rod of heat, over and over and _over—_

Panting, Thrawn fingered himself harder, sliding in and out and in again in that inescapably _alien_ motion Nightswan had used. It had been then, and was now, an electric sensation riding along the very edge of overstimulation, each thrust of his own fingers sending a deep _jolt_ of shock and lust coursing through him until it felt as though his nerves were on fire. Uncontrollable moans rose in his throat as the fantasy coaxed him higher, twining with reality until he could almost feel Nightswan’s skin against his bare chest, that coarse hair rough and damp with sweat— Nightswan’s breathless grunts and moans rising in pitch as he sped up, fucking Thrawn faster, hips snapping; his whole body _tightening_ with impending orgasm— 

Thrawn climaxed with a shudder to the thought of Nightswan spilling inside him, pleasure rippling through him in powerful waves while his _es’cah_ squeezed and pulsed around his hand, waves of slick heat coating his skin and dripping onto the bed beneath him. 

Reality swam back into focus all too soon as he came slowly down from the peak of his release, his breath ragged in his chest and one hand still absentmindedly caressing his twitching _es’cah._ He finally eased his fingers back out of himself with a soft grunt— he could already tell he was going to be sore for a day or two from his own rough treatment. A faint smile touched his lips as he played his fingertips lightly along the slightly bruised, oversensitive rim of his entrance, his spent _es’cah_ gradually softening and retreating back within him. He couldn’t help wondering whether Nightswan ever did the same since disappearing on his mission; if he ever touched himself alone in bed at night to thoughts of Thrawn, working a hand over his own cock just as he had done in his… demonstration in their briefly shared bed. 

Perhaps, Thrawn mused as his _es’cah_ finally receded fully, he would seek out a particular type of establishment on his next visit to Coruscant. Even he wouldn’t attract undue attention on the crowded city-planet, and he was confident he remembered the encounter in _more_ than enough detail to procure himself a personal item accurate enough in size and shape to serve as an acceptable replacement for the time being. 

With any luck, their paths would cross again and give Thrawn the opportunity to experience the real thing once more. 

  
  



End file.
